Information Absorption
Information absorption, also known as osmosis, is the ability to absorb information from objects and people. Characters *Kirk Malus previously possessed this ability. *Aaron Petrelli will have this ability naturally. *Aaron Bishop will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Kirk Malus' For Kirk, this ability was reflexive, and it would activate whenever he would touch a person or an object which contained information, such as a book. All of that information would then flow into his mind. From a person, he could learn their history and some of their thoughts and emotions, as well as some information they could have gained from their abilities. For example, when he touched Lleucu Firelock he once heard all of the thoughts she could hear with her telepathy, though his ability had also surged at the time. On another occasion he would be more likely to only hear stray thoughts. When touching a book's cover, he would instantly absorb the entire contents, and the same would occur if he touched a CD. The information would never be lost in its original source; he would just gain it too. He claimed that it was never overwhelming and that the information and memories just became his. However, the ability did surge once, and he found himself temporarily sharing Lleucu's desire for Seth as well as learning all she had heard using her telepathy. Kirk lost this ability when he was killed, as when he returned to life subsequently, he returned with a different ability. 'Aaron Petrelli' Aaron will be able to consciously control his ability, and will only absorb information from people and objects when he chooses to do so. He will need to place his hands near the person or object, and his hands will glow with a yellow light. He will gain an insight into the person or object's history, and into the person's thoughts, emotions and memories, as well as gaining information the person knows or the object contains. 'Aaron Bishop' Aaron's ability will enable him to absorb information from objects whenever he touches them with his hands. Unlike the others who possess the ability, he won't be able to absorb information from people. When he touches a book, he will instantly know all of its contents. When he touches a CD, he will have heard and memorised all of the songs within it. The same will occur for a DVD, making it so that he has already seen it repeatedly. This will occur every time he touches a book, a CD or a DVD. When he touches an object which doesn't contain such obvious information, the ability will be more sporadic, but will sometimes give him glimpses of its history. This will often be triggered by him having questions about the object, but it could also happen randomly. Similar Abilities *Information bestowal is the ability to give others information or leave information on objects for others to absorb *Information concealment is the ability to hide information and make it almost impossible to detect *Information manipulation is the ability to hide and implant information *Information retrieval is the ability to access any generally known information *Information production is the ability to produce answers to simple questions when voiced aloud *Answer production is the ability to produce answers and solutions to problems *Detection is the ability to constantly detect information *Sensing is the ability to sense various things *Claircognizance is the ability to produce answers to questions without having any prior knowledge of the subject *Advanced clairsentience, clairsentience and absorption can be used to absorb the history from objects and people Category:Abilities